Finding Love
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: Scotty believes that the love of his life died during the Nero insident but she lives. Will they ever find each other again? Will their love hold them together or will they drift apart? Scotty x OC


**T'Slash: **Honesty this story was never supposed to be posted at all. This was a birthday present to my friend lov2catnap aka Kitty but I didn't finish it by her birthday so it's a Christmas Present instead and she wanted me to post it so after much debate I decided sure I'll post it. So if it seems...different then my other stories…it is. I am now working on Secret to Delta Vega sequel and I hope to have it finished tonight if I don't get distracted or fall asleep. Has a little bit of Spock and Kirk but not much, mostly OC. As for Katerina and Darinia...I love dogs and Kitty loves cats so thats how they came to be lol, and Korian and Kattefamilen actually mean dog and cat...I just dont remember what language.

**Dedication**: As I said before this is for my best friend Kitty. So sorry you had to wait so long for this but I hope you enjoy it and I will print it for you soon as I get ink!! Love ya!!

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own star trek and highly doubt Santa will give me the rights to it...sadly. But I do own the plot, Darina, Katerina and Tivka!!

**Finding Love**

"Seriously you are being assigned to the Enterprise?!?! You have to be pulling my tail!!!" a brown furred girl exclaimed wearing Starfleet the standard red uniform, staring at the vid phone is amazement, her tail wagging in excitement.

"I'm completely serious my Korian friend," came a light laugh from a red furred female, her green eye's twinkling excitedly. "I thought you would be happy for me."

"Katerina, my furred Kattefamilen friend, I am not happy for you….I am overjoyed for you!! Where are you being posted? Please tell me you are replacing Chapel or Rand, please! I beg of you!!" the dog girl begged, her green eyes pleading.

"Oh Darina, ask your boyfriend the Doctor, he knows who I am taking over for already. After all he is my new boss!" Katerina said, laughing at the dumfounded look on her friends face.

"WHAT?!?!?! He never told me that!!" Darina yelled glaring at her boyfriend seated next to her. "I will deal with you later, Leo."

"I'm sure you will," Doctor McCoy responded, smiling at his hyper girlfriend. Darina rolled her eyes and went back to her conversation with her best friend.

"Have you told Tivka yet? He will be overjoyed to see you!!"

"No, I knew you would murder me if I didn't tell you first!!"

"Tell me what?" a black haired blue eyed human asked, dressed standard yellow shirt, taking a seat by Darina.

"Kat is being posted on the Enterprise!! Bye, Bye Chapel!!" Darina laughed joyously!!

"No shit?" Tivka asked, looking at his friend in amazement.

"My orders are to report to the Enterprise in two days time. It would seem that Nurse Chapel has not been fulfilling her job completely, I am to come and change that," Katerina said, smiling at her friends as they celebrated. "That means no risks for you Darina, I know where you sleep and I will have a hypo."

"Damn," Darina cursed, causing Tivka and McCoy to burst out laughing at her. Darina glared at them before turning back to her friend. "Kat…does…_he_ know you are coming?"

"No, I haven't heard from him since he was placed on Delta Vega. I think he has forgotten me; it's been a few years since he last saw each other. I'm sure he has a girlfriend by now and the Enterprise must keep him busy," Katerina responded, her ears dropping. "After all we were just friends."

"Just friends my ass! You two were closer then two peas in a pod!!" Tivka exclaimed.

"Kat…what Starship were you assigned to during that whole Nero thing?"

"You know that answer already. I was assigned to serve as a medical officer on the USS Fallgut but I got sick that day and was on grounded on Earth while you all went off to face that mad man. Why?" Katerina asked curiously, her head tilted.

"The USS Fallgut was destroyed; _he_ probably believes you are dead or something. _He_ broke down when he heard that the ship you 'had' been assigned to was destroyed," Darina said, smiling at her friend.

"No that can't possibly be it! Surely he would check the casualty list!"

"I would know if he did, kid. He didn't even touch it. He just heard where you were assigned and it was destroyed and that was it. He through himself into the Engineering department after that. He doesn't even give himself time for rest," McCoy said, leaning over Darina's shoulder to talk to Katerina.

"That man is going to be in hell when I get my claws into him," Katerina hissed, her eyes narrowing into a glare as her claws came out.

"Just don't hurt him too much, kid. I already have to put Jim back together after every mission," McCoy said.

"Don't worry I wont hurt him….much. Besides I'm a nurse, I'm sure I can put him back together."

"I'm sure you can. Anyway when are you expected to arrive here? I want to personally welcome you aboard," Darina asked, smiling happily at her friend.

"I should be there by 09:00. Maybe later if you don't get off the phone with me," Katerina laughed, smiling at her friend.

"Fine, leave me, you don't love me anymore," Darina fake cried, burring her head in her arms.

"Ignore the puppy, Kat. She just misses you," Tivka laughed, pulling on one of Darina's ears.

"Pull my ear again and I will bite your hand off," Darina growled, glaring at Tivka who just smiled innocently.

"They don't change at all do they?" Katerina asked McCoy, laughing as her two best friends started growling and calling each other names.

"You got that right," McCoy laughed, pulling his girlfriend to his side.

"If you two _children_ could just stop fighting for one minute so I can say goodbye I would be happy," Katerina said, her emerald eyes laughing at the two.

"I'm not a child! / She's the child!" they said together before glaring at each other.

"Why am I friends with them again?" Katerina asked the ceiling, her head shacking.

"The same reason I'm dating this girl," McCoy responded, his blue eyes laughing as he pulled his girlfriend away from her friend again. They continued growling at each other, ignoring the other two.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR A MINUTE WILL YOU!!" Katerina yelled her teeth barred. Darina and Tivka jumped, turning to smile at their friend innocently.

"Yes."

"Will one of you tell Scotty that I'm alive? I don't want him to keep killing himself by overworking just because he thinks I'm dead."

"I'll try but he might not believe me," Darina said, shrugging.

"Okay. I will let you three return to work I guess. Oh and Doctor McCoy?" Katerina called softly.

"Yes?"

"If you hurt Darina I will be forced to hurt of kill you. Most likely the latter," Katerina said, smiling innocently. "Don't forget I will be able to kill you and not leave any evidence."

"I will be sure to remember that," McCoy said, smirking.

"I'm being serious I will kill you if she ever sheds a tear," Katerina hissed, glaring at McCoy. McCoy paled causing Tivka and Darina to burst out laughing.

"She will too!" Tivka gasped between bursts of laughter. Darina leaning against McCoy holding her sides as tears ran down her face.

"_CHILDREN!"_ Katerina hissed, causing them to stop laughing immediately and turn their attention to her.

"Yes Mom?" They asked in unison.

"Try not to get into trouble. I will see you in two days time," Katerina said, smiling at her friends. "And Darina, you better tell Scotty I'm alive."

"Yes Ma'm," Darina replied, saluting Katerina. "I will try my best to stay out of trouble but I make no promises."

"Good enough. Katerina Out."

"She's going to kill you isn't she?" Tivka asked Darina, an evil smirk on their faces.

"Most likely but it will be sooo worth it! Just to see the look on their faces, especially Scotty's!! I will need to copy the security tapes!!" Darina squealed, her tail waging faster then ever. "It's a good thing I'm part of the security department!"  
"Wait, you aren't going to tell Scotty?" McCoy asked, looking at his girlfriend confused. "You just told Katerina you would."

"I promised to stay out of trouble I never said anything about telling Scotty," Darina said, grinning wolfishly.

"Tellin' me what?" Scotty asked, sitting down across from Darina, a huge sandwich in his hands.

"Absolutely nothing, Monty," Darina said, smirking as Scotty flinched hearing that nickname.

"Ah'd appreciate it if ya wudnt call me that, Lassie," Scotty said, grief and sadness evident in his eyes and face.

"But Monty!!" Darina whined, turning her puppy dog eyes towards his. "You always allowed Katerina to call you that! Why can't I?"

"Kat was a special case. Ya, Lassie, are jus a friend," Scotty said, putting his sandwich back down onto to the plate, hunger forgotten as he turned his sorrowful eyes towards Darina.

"Why was Kat special, Monty?" Tivka asked, smiling slightly, catching on to Darina's plan while McCoy just stared at them confused.

"Ya no damn well why!" Scotty yelled, tears forming in his eyes.

"No Monty I don't, will you please explain to us why she was so important?" Darina asked, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It might help you to talk about."

"No it won't. And ah rather not talk about it," Scotty said, picking up his uneaten sandwich and turning away.

"Monty, you can't run forever!! You are killing yourself, working as much as you do!! You need to take a break and relax!!" Darina said, walking around the table to lay an arm on Scotty's shoulder. "Monty, I'm your friend and I am Katerina's best friend, I can help you."

"Ya can't help me, lass. Nothin will help me till ah see 'er again," Scotty said, shrugging her hand off his arm.

"Damnit Monty!! I want to help!!" Darina growled, glaring at Scotty. "You are the one who left Katerina not her!! You both just danced around the whole time about your feelings!! I bet you didn't even have feelings for her!!"

"You lie!! Ah loved Katerina!!" Scotty yelled, turning around and punching Darina in the face, causing her to crash into the table. "Ah love Katerina, ya both know ah do!! Nothin can replace her and no one is as special as her! Not even the Enterprise! Ah loved her and I never got to tell her that ah loved her!! You don't understand the pain of never having your true love! You have the Doctor, but my true love died several months ago and ah never got to tell her my feelings! So don't ya go telling me what ah felt for her!!"

"Scotty!! Stop it!" McCoy yelled, rushing over to his girlfriend, Scotty's fists hitting Darina at every opening he got while Tivka snuck up behind Scotty and restrained him.

"It's about damn time you admitted that fact," Darina whispered, whipping the blood off her mouth, as she leaned against McCoy. "Only took you a few years."

"Sorry Darina, ah just wish ah could have told her," Scotty whispered before he disappeared back to Engineering, his sandwich laying forgotten on the floor.

"Well at least now we know that he loves her," Darina said, smirking as took her seat again.

"You always like to do it the hard way don't you?" Tivka asked, smiling at his friend.

"Hey I got him to admit it!"

"Why didn't you tell him that Katerina is alive? You saw how broken up he was inside," McCoy asked, glaring at his girlfriend.

"If I told him things would have remained the same. I needed him to admit to his feelings so that when Katerina gets here they will get together. They have been dancing around their feelings since they day them met. It's about time this matter is resolved," Darina said, ignoring McCoy's glare.

"You're worse them Jim sometimes," McCoy snapped, stabbing a hypo into Darina's neck. Tivka started laughing at McCoy.

"Thanks!! I've been working on it!" Darina said, leaning over to kiss her boyfriends cheek. "Now if you will excuse me I need to talk to the Captain about something!! Ta!!" Darina smiled and danced her way out of the door.

"You should have seen that one coming," Tivka said, laughing at the doctor's face. "And knowing her whatever she has up her sleeves its going to be extravagant."

"Angels and ministers of mercy, God help us get thought this," McCoy prayed, eyes locked on the ceiling, causing Tivka to burst out laughing once again.

**~~~Two Days Later~~~**

"Why isn't she here yet?!?!" Tivka asked, bouncing on his feet, eyes locked on the transporters. Darina stood at the transporter pad getting ready to beam Katerina onboard once she was ready. McCoy stood by the door, smiling at his girlfriend, having fully forgiven her for her incident two days ago, just as she knew he would.

"Hold your horses!! I need to get a lock onto her, you know that!! Besides aren't you supposed to be distracting Scotty?" Darina asked, glaring at Tivka. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey, I made sure he was busy!! Besides I wouldn't miss welcoming Katerina aboard the Enterprise for anything!!" Tivka said, bouncing in excitement.

"How the hell did you manage to get Jim to go along with this whole crazy scheme?" McCoy couldn't help but ask, staring at his girlfriend in confusion.

"Easily I just told the Captain my idea and he found it hilarious and agreed to help me. I didn't blackmail him or anything if that is what you are thinking," Darina said, smiling mysteriously at McCoy. "We have an understanding."

"Katerina here, ready to be beam aboard." Katerina's voice was heard over the intercom.

"Understood. Hold you position," Darina replied as she locked onto her friends coordinates. The transporters came to life and before long a tall red-furred cat in medical blues, appeared on the transporter. She was only visible for a second before she was tackled by a hyperactive human and overly joyful Koria.

"Ahahah, I've miss you guys too!!" Katerina laughed her voice soft as she hugged each of her friends in return before they released her from their bear hugs. "Hello Doctor McCoy, I hope that these two _children_ have been behaving themselves."  
"That they have Nurse that they have. It was your treat I believe that forced them into obeying," McCoy laughed, smiling down at his new Head Nurse.

"I thought so. Is everything set up for my coming aboard? Does anything need my immediate help?" Katerina asked, smiling gently at McCoy.

"No everything is under control. The Captain has planed a party to welcome you tonight. I'm sure Darina would be more then happy to show you to your room and get you prepared for the party. We can go over what you will be doing tomorrow," McCoy said, glancing at his girlfriend's evil smile.

"Of course Doctor," Katerina smiled before turning to Darina. "I guess we should get ready."

"YUP! This party is going to be a blast!! Defiantly one everyone is going to remember!" Darina said, grabbing Katerina's arm. _Especially me!!_ "Bye Tivka!! Bye Leo!! See you at the party!!!" Darina called before dragging Katerina out of the door.

_She has something planed…but what?_ Katerina thought, observing her friend as she was dragged into a nearby turbo lift. "How's Scotty been?"

"Firstly, don't call him Scotty, it doesn't sound right coming from you. Secondly, hes the same Monty as ever. Working his ass off without any regard to his health," she replied rolling her eyes. "I am sure that you will fix that."

"Oh don't worry I plan on it," Katerina hissed, glaring at her imaginary Scotty. "How did he take it when you told him I was still alive?"

"Just as I thought he would. He didn't believe me at all. Called me a liar and then proceeded to punch me in the face," she responded with a shrug, a smile threatening to spread across her face. "He told me that I didn't care for you the way he did and that I need to move on because you aren't ever coming back."

"Sounds like Monty. He's still beating himself up over it isn't he?"

"You bet. If there is one thing Monty can do best its beating himself up over something that isn't his fault….and make a killer turkey sandwich!" Darina exclaimed, tails wagging excitedly as they exited the turbo lift.

"You are your sandwiches. I am surprised that you two never started going out because of that," Katerina laughed, hiding her sadness behind a smile.

"Nah, he wasn't meant for me. You're his soul mate, don't deny it! I got more then enough evidence that you love him and vice versa. Besides I would bet my next months credits that he still has that picture I took of the two of you on his wall or on his person."

"I doubt it," Katerina sighed, glancing at the ground, tears forming in her eyes.

"Wanna bet? I'm sure I can clean you out just like it did for the wager about Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock," Darina laughed, trying to lift her friend's spirits.

"No way. I know you; you almost always win those bets!!" Katerina laughed, her sadness pushed back for a time.

"Ah the joys of being me. Must be why I am attracted to Leo."

"I still don't see what he sees in you? You're reckless, stubborn, hyper, and full of energy. How the hell does he keep up?" Katerina asked as they entered her new quarters.

"Hell if I know. I just know that he makes me feel whole and that if he were to ever leave me I would die, maybe not physically but my soul would die. He means a lot to me Kat," Darina smiled, hugging her friend. "I think I finally found the one for me."

"I'm happy for you but he is nothing at all like I pictured your soul mate to be," Katerina laughed, hugging her friend back before going to sit on her bed.

"Yeah, who would have thought of me falling for a grumpy old Doctor? I always pictured myself with a daredevil."

"He will be good for you. Maybe he will make you mature," Katerina laughed as her friend growled at her.

"HEY!! What about you and Monty? Huh? I saw those looks you gave him back at the Academy!!" Darina accused, smirking as her friends ears twitched.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Katerina said embarrassed.

"Suree. I only roomed with you the entire time we were there! I know you love Monty, why don't you just admit it and tell him. I have a feeling he loves you too," Darina said, embracing her friend.

"If he loved me then he wouldn't have left me alone there. He just upped and left no explanations. I don't want to get hurt like that again," Katerina said, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Kat," Darina sighed, pulling her friend more fully into her arms. "He didn't want to leave you; Admiral Archer made him go to Delta Vega for the dog incident. You know that just as well as I do," she sighed, gently rubbing her friend's ears, causing her to purr. "Tell him how you feel or I will."

"You wouldn't," Katerina hissed, glaring at her friend through tears.

"You want to bet on that? Kat I just want to see you happy and I know Monty makes you happy, just take that leap. I did and look what happened to me. I won the man of my dream….well maybe not the man of my dreams but defiantly my soul mate and it was you who forced me to pursue him. If it wasn't for you I would still be pinning away. I want to see you just as happy as I am. Just consider telling him….for me?" Darina asked, smiling gently at her friend.

"I'll think about it. I'm not making any decisions yet," Katerina said, whipping the tears off her face.

"That's fine. Let's get you dolled up for the party tonight!!" Darina said, jumping off the bed and raiding Katerina's closet. "I don't know what dress you should wear tonight…maybe the blue one, or the purple, or maybe the gold one…"

"Why do I have to wear a dress? It's just a welcome party, no need to get fancy," Katerina said, rolling her eyes at her friend.

"You are about to be Welcomed aboard the Enterprise! This disserves our very best outfits! Besides this is a day you will want to remember for the rest of your life! And in this dress Monty's jaw is sure to drop," Darina said, smirking as she pulled out a purple shimmery floor length dress. "This is the one!!"

"…."

"You know it is!! Now you get dressed I need to go to my room and get ready as well," Darina said, heading for the door. "Oh and don't go anywhere I will come back when I am done and get you."

"What choice do I have?"

"None. Don't forget I have access to the security tapes…so don't even think of escaping," Darina said, smiling before she left Katerina's room, happily skipping down the hall. "Tivka is he ready?"

"Yes, I made him leave engineering and get into a tux. Bones is with him right now," Tivka said, smiling from where he leaned against the wall.

"Great! Now for part two of my master plan!" Darina said, grabbing Tivka's arm and dragging him to the room where the party would be.

"Have you ever thought what would happen if neither of them admit their feelings?"

"Yes, I took that into account and grabbed the security tapes just incase. But after thinking she was dead for months I'm sure Monty will admit it…but its always good to have a backup," Darina said, smiling as they came to the first closet in the room and opening it. Inside were Spock and Jim, rocking together, their pants around their ankles, engaged in a heated kiss.

"Goddamnit, JIM!!" Darina yelled, sounding more and more like Bones every day, causing the two inside the closet to jump apart.

"Damn it Jim! You just can't keep it in your pants for one second can you?!?!?!" Tivka yelled, glaring at Jim before turning to Spock. "Spock I expected more from you."

"Looks like Jim's tainted him more then we originally thought," Darina said, shaking her head sadly. "You two better get ready; the party is in half an hour! And I kinda want my plan to work."

"Of course Lieutenant Darina, I wouldn't dream of messing up your plans," Jim said, smirking.

"Watch it, I am dating Bones. I know all your tricks," Darina said, smirking as Jim's face paled. "Mr. Spock I hope you can help the Captain get ready in that appointed time."

"I will make sure he is presentable in that time," Spock said, a light green blush on his ears and face.

"Good…Carry on then I guess," Darina said before closing the door, shaking her head at the whole conversation.

"We better go find another closet," Tivka said, smirking as moans were heard from the closet.

"Those two…." Darina muttered, glaring at the door as they walked to the next one, thankfully finding no one in it.

"This one will be perfect! I will get Katerina and put her in here then you get Scotty into there some way….can you do it?" Darina asked, looking over at Tivka.

"No sweat. I will just tell him there are sandwiches in there."

"Nice. I better get ready before Kat comes looking for me," Darina said, closing the door and walking towards the door. "The ball is in motion."  
"Not to just get the pieces into play," Tivka finished, smirking as they left the party room to put part three of the plan into action.

**~~Katerina's Room~~**

"What took you so long?!" Katerina hissed, glaring at Darina who had just entered her room in a long dark blue dress, her hair up in a high pony tail.

"I had to get ready….Why what were you thinking?" Darina said, smiling at Katerina as she took her red hair in her hands and quickly did a French braid.

"You and McCoy in a closet," Katerina said, smirking as she felt her friend's hand flattered.

"Nooo, we don't do that….But I did find the Captain and Mr. Spock in the broom closet, no surprise there," Darina muttered, quickly finishing off the braid.

"Wow….I take it this is a usual occurrence?" Katerina asked, looking up at Darina.

"Pretty much. Happens maybe once a day…sometimes twice. Just depends on what the mission is," Darina said, shrugging her shoulders, as she tied in a shimmery purple ribbon at the end of Katerina's braid. "There, you're all done."  
"Thanks, you've always been the best at braiding," Katerina said, smiling happily at Darina.

"Yeah I know I'm just the best!!" Darina said, laughing as Katerina turned and hit her arm lightly.

"No your not!! And you know it!!"

"Sorry I can't hear you! What did you say?" Darina asked in a sing song voice, smiling.

"You annoy me sometimes. You know that?" Katerina asked, laughing as they exited her room together.

"So you keep telling me, but you love me anyway," Darina said, smiling brightly as she led Katerina towards the rec room the party was in.

"Sad but true," Katerina laughed.

"I bet, too late for you to dump me thou, you know that dogs are loyal to their friends," Darina said.

"You would think that the two of you would hate each other," Captain Kirk said, smiling as he walked over to the two, Mr. Spock following after him, a golden smile on his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you Nurse Katerina."

"The pleasure is all mine," Katerina said, bowing to the Captain and Mr. Spock.

"For what reason would they hate each other Captain?" Spock asked, nodding to Katerina and Darina in greeting.

"Cats and dogs normally don't get along well. It's like the saying Mr. Spock, 'Fighting like cats and dogs.' The two of them should be fighting not teasing each other and joking around," Captain Kirk said, smiling as he stole a discrete Vulcan kiss.

"Oh you mean like you two?" Darina teased, smiling at Captain Kirk. "You two were at each others throats; we half expected you to get chocked again, sir."

"Chocking the Captain would not be logical," Mr. Spock said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Feelings aren't logical Mr. Spock," Katerina said gently.

"Well enough about that. Nurse Katerina we want to keep you hidden until everyone gets here, would it be alright if you were to stand in that closet over there? The crew should be here shortly," Captain Kirk asked, smiling gently at Katerina.

"Why should I stay hidden? Shouldn't I just stay out here and talk to the people who walk in?" Katerina asked, confused.

"Only Darina, Tivka, and Bones know that you are replacing Nurse Chapel, we rather tell everyone at the same time, if that is okay with you?" Captain Kirk asked kindly. "It won't be that long of a wait, I promise you."

"That's find Captain. I think it would be funny to see the crew's reaction to having a Kattefamilien as head nurse," Katerina said smiling gently.

"Don't forget having a Koria as a best friend," Darina said, leading Katerina towards the closet.

"I would never forget about you," Katerina said, smiling at Darina. "How will I know when everyone is here?"

"Don't worry, I will be standing right by the door and I will open it when the crew gets here, you just stay quiet," Darina promised, trying not to smile.

"Okay," Katerina said, walking into the closet, the door closing right behind her.

"Now we wait," Darina said, an evil smile on her face as people started to stream in.

"Where's Scotty? Shouldn't he get here soon?" Jim whispered, standing close to Darina, making sure that they couldn't be overheard.

"Tivka is leading him here; we just need to get him into this closet….Think telling him sandwiches are in there will work?" Darina asked, smiling up at Jim, her green eyes sparkling.

"Either that or there's been a maintenance problem," Jim whispered, watching the door for Scotty's figure.

"I fail to see the reason of keeping Mr. Scott unaware of the fact that Nurse Katerina is alive. It is not logical," Mr. Spock said, standing besides his Captain.

"It's his own damn fault for not checking the casualty listings. Besides I just want to see his face and make Kat happy. If this is the only way to achieve it, then so be it," Darina said, smiling as she caught sight of Tivka, McCoy and Scotty.

"Logical," Spock conceded, at the trio came closer.

"What ah hear about there bein sandwiches in the closet? Why arn't they out here?" Scotty asked, staring at the door.

"We just didn't have time to bring them out, would you get them while we get the drinks? The new Head Nurse should be here soon," Darina said, smiling up at Scotty. _Thank God I took those acting classes or I would have given my plan away by now!!_

"Sure Lassie, and…ah'm sorry I beat ya up the other day. Ah was down, ya know what ah mean," Scotty said, pausing at the door.

"I understand don't worry about it…Monty," Darina said, smirking as Scotty rolled his eyes at his friend before entering the closet. Darina went over to the control panel and locked the closet door, overriding all the overrides. Locking the couple inside.

"Now what?" McCoy asked, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

"Now we wait," Tivka and Darina said, smiling at each other before turning their focus back to the door.

**~~The Closet~~**

_I wonder how much longer it will be?_ Katerina thought, watching the door for Darina's signal. _It seems strange, sitting here alone...almost like it was planed….SHIT!!_

"Damn it!! I should have known that Darina was up to something!! Just wait till I get out, she is going to get soo many hypos she wont be able to talk afterwards," Katerina hissed, claws out, glaring at the door.

_What are they talking about? What is she planning? _Katerina thought, turning her attention to the door, trying to hear what Darina was saying outside.

"…_I just want to see his face and make Kat happy. If this is the only way to achieve it, then so be it," _Darina's voice said, slightly muffled by the door.

_Who's face? What is she talking about?_ Katerina asked herself, listening closer.

"_Logical,"_ Mr. Spock's muffled voice said.

_What's logical? What is her damn plan!!! _Katerina yelled in her head, getting furious. "Just you wait Darina; I will make you regret the day you made this plan."

"…_didn't…time….get….while…drinks? …here soon" _Darina's voice asked.

_Wait what did I miss?!?! Damn it Darina who else was in this with you?_

"_I understand don't worry about it…." _Darina said, the last word muffled.

_Who is she talking to?_ Katerina asked herself, closing her eyes slightly, hearing the door open. _Here's my chance!_ Katerina smiled, jumping towards the light only to hit a solid object.

"Whoa! Watch where ya are going Lassie," a familiar voice said, arms wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling down.

"Thanks," Katerina said, blushing slightly as the arms around her waist froze.

"No it cannet be. Kat? Is that you?" the person whispered, voice full of sadness and grief.

"Last time I checked it was me. Why?" Katerina asked, frowning. _That voice…it sounds so familiar…can it be? Montgomery? _"Monty…is that you?"

"Kat it is you!!" Scotty exclaimed, lifting Katerina up off her feet and hugging her close. "Ah thought ya were dead!"

"I got sick the day of the launch so I was grounded on Earth, I was never on the Fallgut, Montgomery," Katerina said, smiling gently up at Scotty, his brown eyes filled with tears.

"Ah thought u were dead all this time," Scotty cried, pulling Katerina back into his arms, tears falling down into her fur. "When u were reelly alive."

"I told Darina to tell you I was alive. She said you didn't believe her," Katerina said, pulling back to look at Scotty's.

"Darina never said a word 'bout u bein alive," Scotty said, smiling down at Katerina as her eyes narrowed. "She just was talking about how I left you."

"That no good lying dog! Just you wait till I get out of here I'm going to skin her alive," Katerina hissed, glaring at the door, claws out.

"Calm down, Kat. Ya no she dun't mean any harm. She jus wants ta see ya happy," Scotty said, gently rubbing Katerina's back.

"She made that very clear today but I made her promise she would tell you and she didn't. She's a dead dog," Kat hissed, eyes still locked on the door.

"Ah think she tried to tell me but ah wudn't listen. She was busy telling me…" Scotty trailed off, blushing a dark pink.

"Telling you what? What did she do now?" Katerina asked, turning to face Scotty, her emerald eyes on fire.

"Kat, it's nothing bad. She jus wans me ta tell ya the truth," Scotty said, grabbing Katerina's hand.

"The truth? About what?" Katerina asked confused, emerald eyes locked on Scotty's.

"'bout my feelings fer u," Scotty said, locking his chocolate eyes with Katerina's emerald ones.

"What feelings?" Katerina whispered, suddenly nervous.

"Kat, we've been friend's fer years. Ye no that ah've always seen ya as a friend. Ye are more important ta me then anyone else. When ah heard ye were dead, ah cudn't believe it," Scotty admitted, gently rubbing Katerina's hand. "Ah broke down and cudn't function. Ah spose ah should have told ya this years ago, when ah first realized this."

"Realized what? What are you talking about?" Katerina asked, her tail twitching slightly.

"Ah love ya Kat. Ah always have. Ah was jus ta nervous ta tell you. Ah was afraid of ruining our friendship but ah have ta tell ya now before anythin' else happens ta ya. Ah dun't want ta regret not telling ya," Scotty admitted, blushing a light pink, his eyes staying locked on Katerina's.

"Monty…is it true?" Katerina asked, tears forming in her eyes. _He loves me. He loves me!_

"Aye Lassie, ah love ya with every cell in my body. Ah love ya more then even the Enterprise, sandwiches and Scotch," Scotty said, suddenly feeling nervous. "What about u?"

"Monty…I thought it was obvious. I love you too. I've loved you for so long. I never want to be parted from you again," Katerina said, wrapping her arms around Scotty's neck, a huge smile on her face. "I love you so much, Montgomery Scott."

"Ah love ya too, Katerina, my kattefamilien," Scotty said, pulling back enough to lightly touch his lips to hers.

_Thank you Darina, Tivka; I know you both were in on this. Maybe I won't kill you after all, _Katerina thought, melting into the kiss, her arms wrapped around Scotty's neck.

"Kat, ah've wanted ta ask ya somethin for a year now," Scotty said, gently pulling away, keeping his hands around her waist.

"What is it?" Katerina asked, a bright smile never leaving her face. Scotty slowly released her and got down on one knee, causing Katerina to gasp.

"Katerina, ah've loved you fer years now and thinking ye were dead felt like part of me was missing. Ah never want ta be apart from ya ever again. So," Scotty said, pulling out a small box and flipping it open, inside was a silver ring with a small emerald surrounded by purple stones, "Katerina, will ya marry me and make me the happiest guy in the universe?"

"YES!!" Katerina yelled, launching herself into Scotty's arms, right as the door opened up and flashes took place.

"AWWW SO SWEET!!!" Tivka and Darina yelled, each holding a holocamera. They smiled as Scotty took the ring out of the box and placed it on Katerina's ring finger.

"I love you so much, Montgomery Scott," Katerina whispered, tears of joy falling down her face.

"Ah love ya too, Katerina. Soon to be Katerina Scott," Scotty whispered, pulling Katerina to her feet, only to have Tivka and Darina tackle her as soon as she was on her feet.

"I am sooo happy for you!" Darina yelled, hugging Katerina close.

"We knew you two were in love!" Tivka said, hugging her just as hard.

"Wuld ya two please let go of me Fiancée? I want her back," Scotty said, pushing Darina and Tivka off Katerina and encircling her in his arms.

"Aren't you glad I made you admit it now?" Darina whispered, hugging Scotty gently.

"Yes, Lassie, ah can't tell ya how happy ah am," Scotty said, smiling brightly.

"Make her happy, Monty. If she ever cries I will hurt you. We both will," Tivka whispered, giving Scotty a quick hug.

"Congratulations you two. I'm happy for you," Jim said, smiling at Katerina and Scotty, Spock standing slightly behind him, his eyes smiling.

"Thank ya Cap'n," Scotty said, happily.

"Looks like your plan worked," McCoy said, pulling Darina into his arms, gently kissing her hair.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Darina said, smiling with happiness seeing her friend this happy again.

"With you never," McCoy said, a gently smile on his face. "I love you, Darina."

"I love you too, Leo. You don't know how much," Darina said, gently kissing McCoy's lips before turning back to Katerina.

"Thank you Darina. I know this was your idea," Katerina said, hugging her friend close.

"Tivka helped. Now we just need to play matchmaker for Tivka," Darina laughed, hugging her friend back.

"I heard that!!" Tivka exclaimed, joining the girls in a hug.

"Don't worry I wont do anything…yet," Darina laughed, her tail wagging faster and faster as she smiled at her two best friends.

"That's the key word. Yet," Tivka laughed, smiling at his two best friends.

"I guess this is where I live happily ever after," Katerina said, smiling at Scotty wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her into his chest.

"No, this isn't the ending," Tivka and Darina said, smiling as they held each others hand, McCoy's arm wrapped around Darina's waist. "This is only the beginning. Now the rest of your lives can start."

Katerina smiled at her two friends, happy that those two would always be on her side, giving her support and pushing her even when she didn't want help. Katerina looked up at her fiancé's face, happy that she finally got the man of her dreams. _I can't wait to see what the rest of our lives have in store for us. With this man by my side we can conquer anything. _Katerina thought happily as she kissed Scotty once again, this one even more passionate then the last.

The End

**T'Slash**: There that's it!! Hope you all enjoyed it. Review if you feel like it, I won't be sad if I don't get any reviews here. Anyway I am going to go work on Delta Vega now so let's hope I finish it. Just in case I don't I hope you all have a Happy Holiday!! Live Long and Prosper.


End file.
